Boosting His Confidence
by Pricat
Summary: When a childhood bully from Sam's past is bothrringbhim, Jean helps him out


Giving Him Confidence

It was a hot day in New York and a certain blue eagle was in Eagle Town the part of New York where eagles lived and was getting a soda from an nearby cart since it was hot out plus Jean was busy so Sam always came here hearing laughter, as a griffin in a leather jacket eith messy head feathers approached, as he was an old enemy of Sam's growing up making the blue eagle gulp.

Growing up, Sam and his grand parents discovered that Sam couldn't fly and the other kids especially Jareth the griffin at school which made Sam's childhood miserable but he was grown up now and a member of the CIA and Jareth was washed up.

"Hey loser, learn to fly yet?

Or still chicken scaredy eagle?" he taunted.

Sam had learnt from being with Jean that your weakness could be strength but the best and most important of being an eagle was flying and sighed ignoring Jareth as some of the other eagles were laughing.

Sam was returning to the CIA building as Jean was done but the French male noticed that his friend was quiet wondering what had happened to him and were knowing that Sam couldn't fly like other eagles but knew he was awesome in his own way.

" It's okay but let's go get some lunch." he said.

Sam nodded as he was grabbing his bag as they were leaving and getting in Jean's car and leaving the parking lot.

Sam was quiet but Jean understood as they arrived at Subway but were sitting at a table but the blue eagle was worried seeing Jareth enter.

He gulped as the male griffin was being a jerk making Jean understand as this guy was teasing Sam trying to make him mad.

"Leave him a,one, he has nothing to prove to the likes of you!" he said.

"He is just a loser who can't fly, he's not an eagle!" he said.

Jean was mad that this jerk was hurting Sam's feelings and pride as he loved being part of a proud species and eagles were the mascot of America seeing Jareth leave.

"Mon amie let's go okay?" Jean said as Sam nodded.

Despite being quiet in the car, Jean could tell he was upset through deductive reasoning knowing that griffin guy had hurt his friend but knew he needed a hug and a confidence boost as they were going to their house and Sam was having alone time making Jesn understand.

He saw him looking at himself in the mirror and at his wings but was in a funk which was not okay with him.

He needed to talk to Kermit about this going to him.

He was stunned that Sam was being teased by a jerk from his past and knew about Sam's inability to fly but he didn't care about that as Sam was a good friend to them despite being grumpy and annoyed most of the time.

"He needs his confidence in himself and in his species.

Plus he needs you." Kermit told him as Jean nodded.

"I can do this for Sammy." he said.

Kermit smiled as he knew Jean was a good friend to Sam but needed help and was going back to their house.

He found Sam asleep in his room but waiting until he woke up.

That evening, Sam found milk and star shaped cookies seeing Jean there wondering what he was up to and saw him on the bed.

"I was talking to a friend about what happened.

Was this jerk Jareth always mean to you, just because you're different?" Jean asked.

"Oh yes in school he would tease me relentless, putting paste in my feathers, telling kids I was adopted among other things but I always got in fights because of him.

I thought when I grew up, I wouldn't have to deal with him.

I guess I was wrong." Sam said to him.

"I see mon amie but Jareth is wrong as you can't fly but you're awesome in your own ways as you're the best at your job like taking names and kicking butt.

Can Jareth do that?" Jean asked.

"Actually no.

He dropped out of school but you're right.

I'm just very insecure about the flying thing because I'm an eagle and flying is a part of that." Sam said as Jean smiled.

"Hmm you can change that as maybe they can be more like an awesome cop and a good friend." he said as Sam nodded but feeling better.

"Thanks Jean, you're pretty good at this stuff." Sam said.

"I know." Jean replied chuckling.

He knew this was true and knew that Jean would always protect him and he didn't care if his best friend couldn't fly. 


End file.
